A Story About YukiOnnas Past
by MsRealize
Summary: This is a story about Yuki-Onna, who suddenly meets unexpected faces from her past. And after meeting them she has to make a choice, leave Master Rikuo forever or show him something that might make Rikuo want to kill Yuki-Onna...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Yuki-Onna, who suddenly meets unexpected faces from her past. And after meeting them she ****has to make a choice, leave Master Rikuo forever or show him something that might make Rikuo want to kill Yuki-Onna.**

"**Master! Master! Where are you! Master!" Tsurara (Yuki-Onna) yelled as she ran around the town looking for Rikuo.**

"**Where could he have gone?" She asked very frustrated and looked around her. She was so in to looking for Rikuo, that she didn't notice three shadows, which were lurking behind her, and following her.**

"**Is that her?" One of them asked.**

"**Yeah, we finally found her", the other said.**

"**It took us quite a while", third one said.**

"**But it was worth it, master is going to reward us", first one said.**

"**But why is she looking like that?" The other one asked.**

"**She's probably trying to mask herself, by looking like a human", the third said.**

"**No, I meant that child form", the other said.**

"**Pathetic!" Third said and spitted to the ground.**

"**We're going to strip her from her fake form!"**

"**Master!" Tsurara kept on yelling and running, until she got at the end of the street. She noticed that she was on a dead end.**

"**I suppose I should go back", she said and sighed.**

"**It won't be so easy", a voice from the shadows said. Tsurara was surprised and turned to look at there.**

"**Who's there?" She yelled. All she got for an answer was just very loud laughing.**

"**Show yourselves!" She yelled and got on defence. Soon three exactly same looking women came out of the shadows. Only difference between them was that they all had different hair colours. The woman on the middle had dark blue hair, the woman on her left had completely white hair and the woman on her right had completely black hair. Their clothes looked exactly like Yuki-Onna´s. Tsurara looked at them very confused; it took a while before she got even a word out of her mouth.**

"**Who are you?" She asked.**

"**My apologies, we're The Ice Triplets. My name is Icy. This lady on my left is Shire and on my right is Sere", the woman on the middle said very politely. Tsurara looked still very suspicious.**

"**And we know who you are, Oikawa Tsurara…or should I say Yuki-Onna", Icy said and all three of them looked straight at her. Tsurara startled and took one step back. The woman with the white hair noticed that and laughed.**

"**There's nowhere to run!" Shire yelled very threatening. Tsurara got very defensive and started to analyze the situation.**

"_**This is very bad, I don´t think that I will be able to win against the three of them and escaping from here is also very unlikely. What I should do?" **_**Tsurar thought and looked all three of them.**

"**You don't have to be so defensive", Icy said and laughed.**

"**If you come with us without resisting, we won't hurt you." Tsurara looked at them with terrified eyes, but they soon vanished.**

"**I won't come with you", she said with a very deep voice and turned to her youkai form. All three of them looked at her with very bored expression.**

"**I see…" Icy said and looked to the ground. Then all of a sudden she was standing right in front of her. Tsurara was very surprised and tried quickly back off, but Icy was much faster. She kicked Tsurara and she flew straight into a wall. After that Sere and Shire rushed at her and pierced through her with two ice sticks, chaining her into the wall.**

"**This…power…you…are…" She tried to say, but was interrupted, when she started to cough blood.**

"**Yes they are my subordinates****", said a voice from the darkness. Tsurara lifted her head and looked straight ahead. Soon a white haired woman, who had completely white kimono and red eyes, came out. When three siblings saw her, they immediately bowed down in front of her. Tsurara was so shocked that she couldn't move even a muscle, she just stared at the woman standing before her.**

"**It has been a long time hasn't it, Yuki-Onna, or should I call you Tsurara?" Woman said and looked straight to Tsurara.**

"**Isana Easley, the leader of the Ice Clan, and the conquer of the north", Tsurara said quietly.**

"**I need your power Tsurara, come back to me…"**

**Tsurara walked very slowly back to home. She didn't care that people stared at her bloody outfit and her wounds. When she finally got back, everyone came to greet her.**

"**Yuki-Onna, where have you been? Master Rikuo came back many hours ago. Yuki-Onna what happened to you? Are you okay!" Kubinashi said when she saw Tsurara.**

"**I'm fine", she just said and tried to hide her face behind her hair.**

"**You're not okay! Your wounds are very deep, they are right through your stomach. Let me see", Kubinashi said and lend his hand close to Tsurara.**

"**I said I'm fine!" She yelled and slapped his hand away, and the run away leaving Kubinashi looking after her very worried and confused.**

**Tsurara run straight to her room and locked the door by freezing it. Then she just sat middle of the room and covered her face with her hands, very desperately.**

"_**What should I do!" **_**She yelled in her mind and repeated the conversation she had with the leader of the Ice Clan.**

"**I need you power Tsurara, come back to me", Isana said and looked at Tsurara. Tsurara looked at her very surprised.**

"**I need your power to kill 100 youkai´s with just one stone", she whispered to Tsurara. Tsurara turned completely white.**

"**I…", Tsurara started very reluctantly, but then sobered up.**

"**I already have a Master, Nura Rikuo. He's going to become the next supreme commander. I'm sorry, but I can't come with you", Tsurara said very proudly.**

"**Ooh, that's too bad", Isana said and turned around. After taking three steps she seemed to remember something and looked at Tsurara behind her shoulder.**

"**I forgot to say, that if you don't come with me, I will go to tell to this Master Rikuo of yours about your past and about your true form, miss salyer-of-the-1000-youkais", She said very sweetly and smiled at Tsurara. Tsurara was very shocked and couldn't move**

"**I'll be waiting your answer, you have till tomorrow, until I come to pay a visit", after saying that all four of them just disappeared. Tsurara ripped the ice sticks of and fell to the ground very depressed.**

"**Tsurara! Tsurara, are you there!" Tsurara´s thoughts were interrupted and Tsurara turned to look at the door, it was still locked.**

"_**Is it Kubinashi?" **_**She thought very annoyed and was ready to yell him go away.**

"**It's me Rikuo", the voice said. Tsurara was shocked and without wanting tears started to drop from her eyes.**

"**W-what?" Tsurara asked trying to keep her voice calm, but didn't succeed in it very well.**

"**Are you alright?" Rikuo asked.**

"**Kubinashi, said that you were really badly hurt."**

"_**Damn that Kubinashi", **_**Tsurara thought very angry.**

"**No, I'm fine. He saw wrong", Tsurara said.**

"**Really. Then why your door is locked. You lock your door only, when something is wrong", Rikuo said. Tsurara didn´t say anything.**

"**Can you tell me?" He begged.**

"**Just leave me alone!" Tsurara yelled and now she didn't even try to control her tears. And it was heard from her voice that she was crying, even Rikuo heard it.**

"**Tsurara…are you…are you crying?" He asked very carefully.**

"**No! Just leave me alone already!" She yelled again and hugged herself very tightly.**

"**Ok", he said.**

"**But remember Tsurara, no matter what you can tell me anything. To my day form and to my night form", Rikuo said. After he had said those words Tsurara would have wanted to run through the door and beg forgiveness, but she didn't what stopped her from doing it. Was it her guilt or her mind? After Rikuo had left Tsurara fell to the floor and started to cry very loudly. Even though Rikuo was at the end of the hall, he still heard Tsuraras crying. He had to force himself to walk forward.**

"**What! Are you serious, Yuki-Onna?" Supreme Commander yelled at Tsurara who sat in front of him.**

"**Yes, Supreme Commander", Tsurara said very formally and looked at him with a determined expression.**

"**I Yuki-Onna, who has served Nura clan for over 500 years, will now leave the Nura Clan, and by doing that I also will sever myself from everyone inside the Nura clan", she said very formally and then sat down to her seat. For a while neither one of them said anything. Finally after a long silence, supreme commander sighed.**

"**If that is what you truly want…", he said very slowly, and looked at her like he could have seen right trough her. Tsurara swallowed loudly and tried to keep quiet. After a while she nodded. Supreme Commander sighed again and then spoke.**

"**Fine then…Yuki-Onna from this day onward your going to be separated from Nura clan!" He announced. Tsurara tried to swallow her tears and nodded. After that she stood up and walked to the door.**

"**Are you leaving immediately?" Supreme Commander asked very surprised.**

"**Yes, it's a good night to go", Tsurara answered.**

"**What about saying goodbye to everyone?" Tsurara thought about it but shook then her head.**

"**Even Rikuo?" To that Tsurara couldn't say anything and she just opened the door and step out.**

"**We'll always have a room for you", Supreme Commander said quietly. Tsurara just closed the door and started to walk as fast as she could to the exit. **

**She avoided any places where she could run in to anyone especially to Rikuo. When she finally got to the exit she sighed from relief.**

"**Where are you going?" A deep voice asked. Tsurara jump from surprise and turned to look behind her. And then Rikuo came out of the shadows, and not any Rikuo, the night Rikuo. Night Rikuo looked at Tsurara and Tsurara tried to avoid his look.**

"**You shouldn't be moving, you're still very wounded", he suddenly said. Tsurara was surprised and looked at her stomach the wounds had reopened and her white kimono was turning to red.**

"**I'm fine", she just said and turned her back to Rikuo, and she couldn't look him in the eyes.**

"**Is it true?" He suddenly asked. Tsurara startled.**

"**Are you leaving?" Rikuo asked. Tsurara turned around and looked at straight to Rikuo´s eyes, they were same as always didn't show any emotions. Tsurara turned her face away.**

"**Is it true?" Rikuo asked and Tsurara heard a small frustration from his voice. Tears started to fall from Tsuraras eyes again and Rikuo noticed them.**

"**Yes…" Tsurara said and tried to keep her voice calm. After that neither one of them didn't say a thing. And before Rikuo could ask anything else Tsurara turned around and ran away. Rikuo unconsciously led out his hand like trying to stop her. Then he suddenly put it down and looked surprised.**

"_**What am I doing? I have never felt this way before…" **_**He thought and put his hand on top of his heart.**

"_**Why…"**_** He asked and looked after Tsurara.**

**Tsurara kept on running and didn't stop until she was very far away. After she had stopped she tried to stop crying and soon Isana appeared before her.**

"**So, it seems you have made up your mind", Isana said and looked very pleased.**

**Tsurara looked at her with empty eyes.**

"**Fine, I'm coming with you, but I have one condition", Tsurara added.**

"**Fine", Isana said and her pleased face slipped away.**

"**If I have to work with you, my condition is that you or anyone under you will never tell anyone in Nura clan especially to Master Rikuo about my past or my true form. And it will never be shown to any of them", Tsurar said.**

"**Fine, and in return, you will promise to serve me and only me and fulfil my any command without failures", Isana said and smiled very pleased. Tsurara swallowed again.**

"**I…" Tsurara started but stopped when Isanan lifted her hand.**

"**Wait I want this to be official, I want us to make a contract", Isana said. Tsurar looked terrified.**

"**What? How do you expect me to any other way make sure that you won´t betray me", Isana said. Very reluctantly Tsurara led out her hand and then Isana took it, then she started to draw some strange symbols to it.**

"**Done, now I promise to fill my end of the bargain", she said and the symbols glowed, then she looked at Tsurara.**

"**I promise to fill my end of the bargain", Tsurara said very reluctantly. Then the symbols on her started to glow again.**

"**Hahaa! I actually did it! I got the slayer of the 1000 youkais! Now she is my mine forever!" Isana started to laugh.**

"**Now, let's test it", she said and looked at Tsurara. **

"**I want you to…" She said and looked around her.**

"**To destroy that house!" She yelled and pointed a very big house next to them. Tsurara looked terrified.**

"**I can't do that!" She yelled.**

"**Oh really?" Isana said slowly.**

"**Then, I order you Yuki-Onna! I order you to destroy that house using all of your powers!" Isana yelled. The power of the contract made Tsurara fell to the ground and scream from pain. Then everything around her froze and soon she flew towards the house and few seconds later it exploded. Isana looked very fascinated when she looked Tsurara to destroy the house.**

"**That's it, that's the power I have been seeking, the power to destroy any opposing clan!" Isana said and started to laugh very loudly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After Tsurara had left**** (about a month ago), Rikuo tried to live normally, but even in his night form his thoughts got always mixed up with Tsurara.**

"**Rikuo?" Said a voice, Rikuo opened his eyes. He was at the school's top and had fallen asleep. He looked at who was there, it was Kana, ****Yura,**** Kiyojyuji, Torii, Maki, and Shima.**

"**What's wrong? We have been looking all over for you. Why were you all alone in here?" Kana asked and looked very worried.**

"**I'm fine", Rikuo said as he stood up, and started to walk away.**

"**By the way Rikuo", Shima suddenly said. Rikuo stopped but didn't turn around.**

"**Do you know where Oikawa is? I haven't seen her in a while", Shima asked. Rikuo got really silent and tight.**

"**You're right she has been absent a lot lately", Torii said.**

"**You don't think that she would have…" Kana said but didn't finish the sentence.**

"**She…" Rikuo started and everyone looked at his back.**

"**She left", Rikuo said and ran away. Evreyone looked after him very confused.**

"_**I can't, I just can't!" **_** Rikuo thought to himself as he run away from school. He didn't stop until he was very far away from school.**

"**I just can't pretend like nothing happened", He said and squeezed his **

"**Tsurara! Why didn't you tell me what was wrong!" He yelled and let his tears finally fall down.**

**Rikuo walked straight to home, because he didn't want to go back to school. When he went back inside, Kubinashi almost run into him.**

"**Ooh! I´m so sorry…****" Kubinashi said quickly.**

"**Oh! Master!" Kubinashi yelled when he realized it was Rikuo, and then grabbed his hand.**

"**Come Master Rikuo! There is an emergency!" Kubinashi said as he lead him away.**

"**What is it Kubinashi!" Rikuo said as he followed Kubinashi.**

"**Like I told you we have an emergency", Kubinashi explained.**

"**But, what kind of?" He asked. Kubinashi stopped and turned to look at him, with very serious eyes. Then he lifted three of his fingers up.**

"**What does that mean?" Rikuo asked.**

"**It's the number of clans, which have been assassinated in the last three days", Kubinashi said. Rikuos eyes widened and he almost started to run towards his grandfathers' room.**

"**Was it someone we had alliance with?" **

"**No, they were all some clans which Nura had had a long arguments", Kubinashi said. Rikuo sighed out of relief.**

"**But, this is bad", Kubinashi said and bit his nail. **

"**How come?" Rikuo asked.**

"**Think about it, in the last month six clans of youkais´ have been exterminated. It won't be long until it reaches this far and then…" Kubinashi said but didn't finish the sentence.**

"**And then some of our clans are going to be exterminated", Rikuo said. Kubinashi nodded. And after that neither one of them said anything until they reached the Supreme Commander.**

"**Ooh! You have come back", Isana said very excited as a long figure stepped, in front of her, from the shadows. The person didn't say anything and just looked to the ground.**

"**Why you! Show some respect to conquer of the north Isana…" Sere yelled at the person but Isana stopped her.**

"**But your Highness…" Sere started but shut up, when Isana looked her with very serious eyes. Then Isana turned to look at the figure, which face was covered by her cape's hood.**

"**Look at me", Isana said quietly. The person didn't do anything. **

"**I said, look at me!" Isana yelled with very demanding eyes. The person almost fall to her knees, but decided the to turn to look to Isana.**

"**Now that's better", Isana said and lay back in her chair. **

"**Now, how did it go? I hope it went as smoothly as the one the other day", Isana said and smiled to the memory. The person didn't say anything and just looked to the floor.**

"**Do you want me to order you again?" Isana said with a very innocent voice. The person startled and lifted one's head.**

"**Every last one of the youkais, were exterminated, without any exceptions. Only three of them were strong or brave enough to challenge me, including the leader of the clan", the person said and after silenced.**

"**What about the clan leader? He was strong wasn't he?" Isana asked and looked at the person. The person held her hand and the floor under her was filled with blood. Isana looked very pleased.**

"**Well I hope, you're not too injured, because I have another assignment for you", Isana said and smiled again. The person lifted her head again.**

"**I'm done with the small bugs, now I'm going to go for a big one", Isana said very excited.**

"**This time your order is to exterminate the leader of the Yakishi clan", Isana said and looked at her. She was very startled.**

"**Yes, I'm ordering you to kill Zen the leader of the Yakishi clan", Isana announced. The person looked very reluctant, and Isana noticed that.**

"**I hope you get that this is…an order!" Isana said and yelled the last word. From the order's power the person fell to the ground. The Ice Triples just laughed at her.**

"**That's all", Isana said and then she and the ice triples left, leaving that person lying on the ground.**

"**Master…" She said quietly and desperately.**

"**Silence!" The Supreme Commander yelled at the youkai meeting. Everyone in the room silenced and looked at him.**

"**We came here to decide what to do with this newly found threat, no to argue like little kids!" He yelled and everyone looked at him with very respecting eyes.**

"**So how do you propose we act?" Nurarihyon asked and looked straight to Gyuki.**

"**I think we should take care of this situation as quickly as possible, because if this enemy becomes even stronger by killing other clans, it might be soon too late to kill it, because it they have already killed almost ten clans, it won't be long before they gain interest in our clan, and will come after us", Gyuki said and everyone in the room nodded.**

"**But how are we supposed to find out who is it?" **

**Everyone turned to look at the door, Rikuo was standing there Kubinashi behind him. Everyone bowed their heads as he walked to the room.**

"**So you finally came Rikuo", The Supreme Commander Nurarihyon said as Rikuo sat next to him.**

"**Of course this matter is very serious", Rikuo said.**

"**So, who would like to answer Rikuo´s question?" Nurarihyon asked and looked around the room. No one answered.**

"**I think this is going to take a long time", Nurarihyon said and sighed.**

**The meeting took almost six hours, and in the end they didn't decide anything, but to inform if they found out anything. Rikuo was very tired and headed to his room. With very depressed expression. **

"**Oh! Good evening master!" Kejoro said as she passed him.**

"**Oh, good evening Kejoro", he just replied.**

"**Is the meeting already over?"**

"**Yeah, I'm very tired, so I'm going to go to bed", he said and walked away.**

**Kerojo looked after him very worried. Soon Kubinashi and Kurotabo joined her.**

"**I wonder what is wrong with Master", Kerojo asked as all three of them walked away.**

"**Maybe, he is just tired", Kurotabo suggested.**

"**Oh right, it has been a long day", Kerojo nodded.**

"**No, it's not just that", Kubinashi said and Kerojo and Kurotabo looked at him.**

"**He has been like this about a month now", he said. Immediately he had said it, Kerojo and Kurotabo understood what he meant by that.**

"**Yuki-Onna…" Kurotabo said silently.**

"**Why does that girl has to make everyone around her so worried and unhappy", Kerojo said angrily but her face soon softened.**

"**Do you think she will ever come back?" She asked silently. Neither Kurotabo nor Kubinashi didn't answer, and then they just walked away.**

**Rikuo walked straight to his room and just sat to the floor.**

"_**Why everything has to be so complicated", **_**he thought to himself. Then he suddenly sensed someone's presence, and stood up.**

"**Who's there?" He asked and looked around him. Then before he even noticed he had changed into Night Rikuo.**

"**If you have something to say to me, I would appreciate it, if you showed yourself to me", Night Rikuo said and got ready to unsheathe his sword. Then a woman's figure came out of the shadows. The woman was few centimetres shorter than Night Rikuo. Rikuo didn't see her face because it was covered by hood.**

"**Who are you?" He asked.**

"**It doesn't matter who I am, it only matters what you're going to do next", the woman said with a very familiar and clear voice. Rikuo looked at woman but dropped then his hand from his sword.**

"**Talk", he just said. The woman smiled under her hood, but Rikuo didn't see it.**

"**You must have heard about the exterminations of the other youkai clans", woman said but she didn´t wait for an answer.**

"**All you need to know that the next target is…Zen", the woman said. That startled Rikuo.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**Exactly what I said, if you hurry you might be able to save him", woman said and turned around.**

"**Of course, it is your choice whether or not you will believe me", woman said and before Rikuo could ask anything else se disappeared. Rikuo thought for a second, but ran soon out of his room to wake the others.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Master Rikuo, wait!" Kurotabo yelled as he tried to reach Rikuo.**

"**What?" Rikuo asked but didn't slow down.**

"**I'm just asking, but do you really believe, what that woman said to you?" Kurotabo asked, and everyone else behind them looked at Rikuo. Rikuo thought for a second, but when he remembered that woman's voice and how nostalgic it sounded, he answered all of them with confidence.**

"**Yes, I do believe", he just said and anyone didn't ask anything else.**

"**Besides even if it´s not true, we had a reason to go lecture him about missing the meeting", Rikuo said.**

"**Atshuu!" Zen sneezed.**

"**Are you alright master Zen?" One of Zen´s subordinates asked.**

"**Yes I'm fine, someone just must be badmouthing about me", Zen said and looked out of the window. He saw a shadow moving there and stood up.**

"**What is it, master?" The subordinate asked and looked to the same direction.**

"**I thought I saw something", Zen said. The youkai went to the window and looked outside.**

"**I don't see anything", the youkai said and turned his back to the window. And immediately after that the window and the wall was blown away by a big explosion.**

**Z****en and youkai both flew to the other wall. After that four figures came in from the hole in the wall. They were all women. Zen tried to get up and see who they were.**

"**I hope this is the right place", one of them said.**

"**It has to be", the other said.**

"**It is, look!" the third said and pointed her finger at Zen. Zen was startled, when all four of them looked at him.**

"**Oh, I see", one of them said and started to walk towards him, the woman had pitch black hair. Then she lifted Zen up with both of her hands.**

"**I´m sorry the leader of the Yakishi clan Zen, but you have to die", the woman said and a giant ice stick started to form in her hand. Zen looked at it with terrified eyes.**

**Then the woman lifted the ice stick up and held in front of his face.**

"**Any last words?" The woman asked and laughed.**

"_**She is going to kill me!" **_**Zen thought in his mind.**

"**Stop it, Sere" the woman with bark blue hair said.**

"**Why?" The woman called Sere asked.**

"**It's not our job to kill him", the woman said. And then Sere seemed to remember and a cruel smile formed to her face, when she looked at the woman which had stayed as far away as possible. **

"**It is your job, right?" Sere said very pleased and threw Zen to her legs. Zen lifted his head and looked at the woman. She wasn't very tall shorter than Night Rikuo and she was wearing a cape and a hood was covering her face. The woman took the hood of very slowly. Zen had to hold his breath, by the beauty of that woman. She had pale skin, but very red lips. Her eyes were like gold with a pitch black iris. Her hair was light blue and it had black highlights.**

"_**She looks so familiar, where have I seen her before?" **_** Zaen thought and utter a laugher at himself.**

"_**That woman is going to kill me, and I'm just startled by her beauty." **_**Then the woman suddenly bowed down so that she looked straight to Zen´s eyes.**

"**I'm so sorry Zen. I didn't want to kill you", she whispered, so quietly that only Zen could hear her.**

"**I wish he would have made it", the woman whispered.**

"**Who…" Zen asked, but suddenly the woman vanished from his sight.**

"**Are you alright Zen?" Zen looked up very surprised. And his eyes widened as he realized who it was.**

"**Ri-Rikuo!" Zen said. Rikuo and everyone else had arrived.**

"**Are you alright?" Rikuo asked as he held out his arm.**

"**Yeah, but it was a close call", Zen said as Rikuo helped him up. Then Rikuo looked at those four.**

"**Who are you? And why do you wanna kill Zen?" Rikuo asked.**

"**It doesn't concern you boy, just go back home to your mommy!" The woman with the black hair yelled.**

"**No, that isn't just any boy", the woman with the dark blue hair said.**

"**What do you mean, Icy?" The woman with the white hair asked.**

"**He is the next leader of the Nura clan, the next supreme commander of the youkais: Nura Rikuo", the woman Icy said. Then the other two looked at Rikuo with a very surprised looks. Then suddenly the woman with the black hair started to laugh.**

"**This is great! we get to kill two clan leaders in a one night!" The woman yelled and held out her hand, then suddenly a blade started to form in her hand. Everyone looked at her very surprised.**

"**My name is Sere, and I'm one of the Ice triplets", the woman introduced herself.**

"**My name is Shire, also one of the Ice triplets" the woman with the white hair said.**

"**My name is Icy, I'm the oldest of the Ice triplets", the woman with the dark blue hair said.**

**After that everyone got ready for a battle. All three women attacked Rikuo and the others. The women were strong they took easily down most of the Rikuo´s night parade. After a while only Rikuo, Kurotabo, Kubinashi and Aotabo were left. The fourth woman didn't participate in the battle and neither did Rikuo. Rikuo just stared at the woman, who tried no to look at Rikuo. Rikuo found the woman really familiar looking, and when he was just about to remember, on of the women attacked Rikuo.**

"**Where are you looking at?" Sere yelled as their blades crashed together. Sere was very strong physically, but Rikuo was also strong. Soon he had defeated that woman and pointed his blade at her throat.**

"**So? Are you now willing to answer my question? Why did you attack Zen? Who are you working for?" Rikuo asked.**

"**You sure ask a lot, boy", Sere said and kicked Rikuo down. When Rikuo tried to get up, he realized he had been frozen to the ground.**

"**Shit!" Rikuo said and looked at Sere.**

"**Haha! There you have it you arrogant little kid!" Sere yelled and got ready to kill Rikuo. And just she was about to strike him down the fourth woman got in the battle. She kicked Sere away from Rikuo and released him. Then she carried him further away from her. Icy and Shire rushed to Sere and helped her up. Kurotabo and the others rushed to Rikuo´s side.**

"**Are you okay, Master Rikuo?" Kubinashi asked and looked at Rikuo.**

"**Yeah, I was just careless", Rikuo said and got up, still looking at the woman who stood before him, and protecting him.**

"**What is the meaning of this?" Icy yelled at the woman. The woman didn't even a muscle and looked at them with cold eyes.**

"**I was ordered to attack and kill Zen, but I wasn't ordered to kill anyone else", the woman said with soft and high voice. Which Rikuo recognised very well.**

"**It was her…" he whispered.**

"**You bitch! Are you going to go against us?" Sere yelled at her.**

"**If you'll insist on attacking Rikuo and his night parade, then I have no choice but to put you down", the woman said with a very threatening voice. Then the air in the room got very cold and the power from that woman got very high. And then there weren't any second guesses, that who was the most powerful of all four of them. The three women looked at her with fear in their eyes and backed up. Rikuo looked at woman very surprised.**

"_**Why is she protecting us? Aren't they together? But stil…I´m sure that she´s the one who warned us about Zen´s upcoming attack", **_**Rikuo thought to himself as he looked at her.**

"**Well ain´t this surprising", a vey clear voice suddenly said. Everyone in the room turned their faces to look the voice´s way. A Very beautiful woman came in from the hole in the wall. The woman had completely white hair and red eyes. She was wearing light blue kimono, which had white camellia flowers. The Ice Triplets bowed to her, but the fourth woman looked at her with hate in her eyes.**

"**Oh my! What a mess you four have caused, I just sent you to kill the leader of the Yakishi clan Zen. And look who you have brought out, the next supreme commander of all youkais Rikuo Nura. What a surprise!" The woman said very excited and clapped her hands. Rikuo looked at her very with very careful expression.**

"**Oh right! I haven´t introduced myself yet", the woman said and bowed to Rikuo.**

"**My name is Isana Easly the leader of the north, and the conquer of the north", the woman introduced herself politely, and then she looked at the woman, who was standing before Rikuo.**

"**I heard that you refuse to follow my orders?" Isana said and that woman looked at him with empty eyes.**

"**Are you ignoring me?" Isana asked with very sweet voice. The woman looked away.**

"**Look at me!" Isana yelled and all sweetness disappeared from her voice. The woman almost fell to her knees and turned to look at Isana, this time the woman looked at Isana with eyes full of rage.**

"**That´s better. Now about my orders, I heard that you don´t want to follow them, I would like to hear why", Isana asked and looked at the woman. The woman bit her teeth together, and it was clear that she hated her.**

"**My order weren´t to kill Nura Rikuo or his subordinates", the woman answered.**

"**Ooh I see…" Isana said and seemed to turn away, but then suddenly turned at her again and kicked her face, the woman flew to the wall.**

"**You bitch!" Isana yelled. The Ice triplets just laughed. Rikuo rushed to her.**

"**Are you alright?" Rikuo asked and looked at her, she looked very familiar to him.**

"**Ye-yes" the woman said very reluctantly and looked to the ground very ashamed.**

"**Ooh I see!" isana said and the woman raised her head to look at Isana.**

"**It´s because of that boy, isn´t? It´s all about him, isn´t it?" Isana said and looked at them. The woman´s face got very terrified and she looked at Rikuo very worried, then she got up and walked in front of Rikuo to protect him.**

"**He has**** nothing to do with this!" The woman yelled to Isana.**

"**Yeah, that´s right", Isana said.**

"**Then, let´s see you kill him", Isana said. The woman looked very terrified and at the same time very begging.**

"**Maybe, you need little couraging to kill your old master", Isana said and laughed.**

"**Old master?" Rikuo asked and looked at the woman in front of her. The woman´s eyes were again filled with rage and she attacked Isana. She put her hand to her throat and lifted her up.**

"**Let me go!" Isana yelled, but the woman didn´t move.**

"**That´s an order!" Isana yelled again. Then the woman started to loosen her touch. **

"**Now!" Isana yelled again. Then a weird mark started to glow in the woman´s arm. The woman fell to the ground screaming from pain. Isana just looked very pleased as she suffered at the floor. Rikuo wanted to run to her and order Isana to stop, but before he could do anything Isana turned to look at him.**

"**Now, I order you to kill him!" Isana said and pointed at Rikuo. The woman on the floor stood up and turned to look at Rikuo. She was obviously suffering greatly. Then Kubinashi and the others ran to protect him, but Rikuo knew that anyone of them couldn´t stop her. If she would have wanted they all would be dead right now. That´s how much power Rikuo sensed from her.**

"**Stop right there Isana!" A loud voice yelled and everyone turned to look at there where the voice came. There were standing Nurarihyon and Crow, and his sons. Isana looked at him with a dull expression.**

"**Nurarihyon…" she said with a quiet voise.**

"**It has been a while…Isana", Nurarihyo said and looked at her with same dull expression. Isana looked at him then Rikuo and the again him.**

"**I see…he really is your grandson", Isana said and smiled.**

"**Why are you doing this?" Nurarihyon asked.**

"**Doing what?" Isana asked and looked away.**

"**Don´t act stupid!" Nurarihyon yelled. Then Isana looked at him with fierce expression.**

"**How does it feel to know that you can´t do anything to stop me! You know you don´t have enough power to stop the slayer of the 1000 youkais!" Isana yelled to him.**

"**You know that that power died almost six hundred years ago" Nurarihyo said. Isana started to laugh very loudly.**

"**You old fool! You know nothing, great power has been in front of you all this time, and you haven´t noticed it!" Isana yelled and then looked at the fourth woman. Everyone´s faces turned to look at her.**

"**You wouldn´t have…" Nurarihyo said and looked at Isana.**

"**Yes I would! I brought out the slayer of 1000 youkais!" Isana yelled. Everyone looked terrified at the fourth woman who had empty look in her eyes.**

"_**This is the slayer of 1000 youkais…" **_**Rikuo thought and looked at her.**

"**I suppose, because the Supreme Commander has arrived we should do a strategic retreat", Isana said and the Ice triplets nodded. Then all four of them disappeared the woman in front of Rikuo stayed behind and looked at Rikuo with sad eyes, but disappeared then also.**

"**Wait!" Nurarihyo yelled after them. Rikuo could only stare the place where that woman had stood.**

"_**Who is she?"**_


	4. Chapter 4

"**You useless bitch!" Isana yelled as she kicked Tsurar straight to her face.**** Then Isana bounded her to wall by using ice. Both Tsurara´s legs and arms had been tied, and she couldn´t move.**

"**You stay her until I know what we do next", Isana said and locked the sell's door. Tsurara had been locked to a small room which had no windows and all walls were made of stone. Tsurara just hung her head and tried to hold her tears.**

"**Shit!" Sere yelled and kicked the wall and made a small crack to it.**

"**Calm down Sere, that does not do any good", Shire said as she sat on the floor.**

"**I know, but I´m just so pissed of! I can´t believe I felt fear towards that kid!" Sere yelled.**

"**Well, you shouldn´t be ashamed", Icy said as she walked to the room.**

"**Icy…" Shire said and looked at her.**

"**She has nearly ten times as us, maybe even longer. And on top of that she´s a lot stronger than us. And she knows that too", Icy said as she sat to chair.**

"**That´s true, but don´t forget, that I have a whole control over her", Isana said. The Ice triplets were surprised as their master walked to the room.**

"**Ma-master!" Sere yelled and all three of them bowed down to her.**

"**The real problem is what we should do now", Isana said and looked all three of them.**

"**Yes…" Icy said.**

"**We should take them all down!" Sere yelled and punched the wall.**

"**And how?" Shire asked and looked at Sere.**

"**It's not like we can just walk to their head-out and take them down", Shire said and that silenced Sere down.**

"**No, but we can call them here", Isana said and all three of them looked at her very surprised.**

"**The last one laughs the best, ha Nurarihyo!" Isana yelled and walked away. After a while the Ice triplets followed her.**

"**But master…" Icy started.**

"**What should we do now, Supreme Commander?" Crow asked and looked at Nurarihyo with very desperate eyes.**

"**I don´t know…" He said very thoughtfully.**

"**It seems she really did find the slayer of the 1000-youkais", Crow an**

"**The slayer of the 1000 youkasi, huh…" Nurarihyo said and everyone in the room looked at him.**

"**How long has it been since I last saw her…" Nurarihyo said without thinking. Then everyone in the room looked at him very surprised, but only Kubinashi was able to ask the question out loud, which was in everyone´s minds.**

"**You have met her…Supreme Commander?" Kubinashi asked and gulped very loudly. **

"**Yes…" Nurarihyo said and laid back.**

"**It was about 600 years ago, if I remember correctly…" He said and started to tell the story.**

_**I was **__**visiting an old friend, who was worried because of the 1000-youkai slayer. It had only been few years when it had happened. At that time we still didn´t know who it was. We were sure that it was a human and a man, of course. But what we saw that night was far beyond our expectations. We were at my friend´s place and he had arranged a party for me. He had always been just a partier, until that night. It started very late. Soon a group of youkais came screaming and terrified to us. They yelled about how their clan had been completely assassinated. I, of course rushed immediately there, to see the scene myself. What I saw there was far beyond my expectations. A whole city had been put to flames and everywhere I looked I saw blood and more blood. The further I got to the city the more damage and destruction I saw. Then I got finally to the city´s centre and what I saw there got me completely numb. There was huge mountain of bodies and on top of there was young woman which was holding the clan´s leader´s head. The woman was covered in blood, but still she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her gold eyes which were completely empty, her light blue hair, her perfect body, everything about her was perfect. I couldn´t move as I looked at her. Then she noticed me and threw the head away. Then I awakened and remembered the situation I was in. But before I could draw my sword, she was already in front of me looking at me. I couldn´t help myself, even though had never feared anything, I feared this, so beautiful yet, so dangerous youkai, cause I felt how strong she was.**_

"_**Are you going to kill me?" I couldn´t help myself from asking.**_

"_**Do you want me to kill you?" The woman asked to me, with empty and cold voice.**_

"_**What question is that? You neither kill me or not!" I yelled at her, the sudden fear was gone.**_

"_**That´s right", the woman said and suddenly a blade formed to her hand. She got ready to stab me to death and didn´t hesitate at all. Then, sudden voices stopped her and we both looked behind me. The subordinates which I had brought along were running towards us. I knew that that woman would kill them all. Then I turned to look at her. She had lowered her sword and looked at my subordinates.**_

"_**Would they be ready to die for you?" She suddenly asked.**_

"_**Yes", I just answered.**_

"_**And…would you be ready to die for them?" She asked and looked at me with those gold eyes, but this time they weren´t empty, there was sadness and hope in them.**_

"_**Yes", I answered. The woman smiled and the sword in her hand disappeared. Then she turned around and started to wall away, but suddenly stopped.**_

"_**I´m jealous, I wish I had someone like you to protect or someone who would protect me", the woman said and walked away.**_

"_**Why you don´**__** have anyone like that?" I yelled after her. She stopped.**_

"_**Because I don´t live in a world like that…" She just said and walked away.**_

**After Nurarihyon had finished his story everyone were quiet.**

"**Someone to protect her?" Kubinashi asked quietly and then everyone started to talk very loudly.**

"**Someone powerful enough to be able to protect, her?"**

"**Someone to protect her from?"**

"**What she would have to be protected from?" Kurotabo then asked.**

"**From herself." Everyone turned to look at the door. Night Rikuo had appeared from it.**

"**Master Rikuo!" Everyone yelled.**

"**Ooh! You´re awake Rikuo", Nurarihyo said.**

"**What do you mean, master Rikuo?" Kubinashi asked.**

"**Someone so powerful is always wanted, to be tainted or used. That person can never be sure, if people around her are trustworthy, is she really accepted. And just once to feel the feeling of protecting someone important to her or fight for that person. Or that that person would try to protect her, even if she wouldn´t need it. Just to feel even once to be understood and needed. Not just fight because you have to or you are forced, to fight for your own free will", Rikuo said and looked to the roof.**

"**Master Rikuo…" Kurotabo said quietly.**

"**How…how do you know those things?" Kubinashi asked.**

"**Ii saw it in her eyes…those eyes were filled with rage, sorrow, fear, pain, but over all there was the feeling of loneliness, and desperate need for someone to understand her. You all saw how that woman treated her, she is been forced to stay with her, to fight for her", Rikuo said and his words were filled with rage.**

"**Yes, I´m amazed that she is able to control her. But how?" Kurotabo thought.**

"**It´s an ancient contract", Nurarihyo said.**

"**Contract?" Rikuo asked.**

"**Yes, it´s also a curse. It´s forbidden to use, in that two people make a contract, each one of them add their own terms and then they form the contract by drawing their arms a symbol. The contract brakes, if neither one of them break the rules", Nurarihyo explained.**

"**Is it possible to make the contract that way, that only the other person can brake the contract, and not both of them?" Rikuo suddenly asked and everyone turned to look at him.**

"**So you noticed it too?" Nurarihyo asked and looked at Rikuo. Rikuo nodded.**

"**Noticed what?" Kubinashi asked and looked both of them.**

"**It seems that Isana has made it that way that only she is able to break the contract", Nurarihyo said.**

"**But that is…" Crow yelled.**

"**Yes that´s the greatest taboo what there is in contract making, but I have to admit that Isana has been very clever, cause that way she can control her in anyway she wants without any worries of her betraying her", Nurarihyo said and rubbed his head. Then Rikuo stood up and walked away. The sun was coming up and his form would disappear soon. The last thought he had before his form changed, concerned Tsurara and that mysterious woman, and how much they resembled each other.**

**Rikuo went to school like nothing had happened. But he was very quiet and moved on his own, and didn´t talk to anyone, not even Kana. After school he went straight to home without talking to anyone. At home there was a big commotion going on and everyone rushed one place to another.**

"**Ooh! Master Rikuo!" Kubinashi said and stopped running.**

"**What´s going on?" Rikuo asked very tired.**

"**We got a challenge letter!" Kurotabo yelled as he rushed Rikuo.**

"**What is a challenge letter?" Rikuo asked. Kurotabo and Kubinashi looked at him like he was some airhead.**

"**Are you serious?" Kurotabo asked.**

"**Yes, I am!" Rikuo said very frustrated.**

"**It is a letter from other clan, which invites the other clan to come and battle against it, or something like that", Kubinashi explained.**

"**Aah…okay…" Rikuo said and started to walk away, then he suddenly stopped and backed up.**

"**When you said "we", you meant?" Rikuo asked.**

"**Yes, I meant you and your Night Parade, which means us", Kubinashi said and nodded at the same time. Rikuo swallowed.**

"**And the challenger is?" Rikuo asked, even though he already knew the answer.**

"**The Ice Clan", Kubinashi said. Rikuo turned around and headed straight to his grandfather´s room.**

"**This is absurd!" Crow yelled very angry.**

"**Calm down, Crow", Nurarihyo said and sipped his tea.**

"**Grandfather!" Rikuo yelled as he entered the room.**

"**Ooh, Rikuo you´re home", Nurarihyo just said.**

"**I just heard about the challenge!" Rikuo yelled to him.**

"**And now you´re saying that you´ll fight against her", Nurarihyo said and sipped his tea again.**

"**I…I mean that…" Rikuo tried to say.**

"**Master Rikuo! You don´t have to say yes to that rude and arrogant woman!" Crow yelled and flew in front of his face.**

"**Crow…" Rikuo said.**

"**If someone is rude enough to sent a challenge to Supreme Commander´s grandson, she should be executed without any second thoughts!" Crow yelled.**

"**Isn´t that right, Supreme Commander!" Crow yelled and looked at Nurarihyo.**

"**I think that…" He said and sipped his tea again. Both Rikuo and Crow looked at him.**

"**I think that, Rikuo! You should decide your own what to do!" Nurarihyo suddenly yelled and Rikuo almost fell to his back by surprise.**

"**Bu-but supreme commander?" Crow yelled.**

"**So, Rikuo what are you going to do?" Nurarihyo asked and looked at Rikuo. Rikuo thought for a while before he answered.**

"**I think I have to talk to everyone before I can make any decisions", Rikuo said.**

"**Very well", Nurarihyo said and nodded to Rikuo. Then Rikuo left the room.**

"**But…" Crow started.**

"**He is already a grown man, he has his own Night Parade and he should be able to deal this kind of matter by himself", Nurarihyo said and sipped his tea again.**

"**But, what about that woman?" Crow asked.**

"**Yes…" Nurarihyo said and put his cup down.**

"**That might be a problem", Nurarihyo said and looked at the ceiling.**

"**But I trust Rikuo to do the right choice."**

"…**so I´m asking your opinion", Rikuo finished and his Night Parade looked at him with very calm eyes.**

"**This matter touches you as much as me, so I thought I should ask you what to do", Rikuo said. Everyone were quiet for a while, until Kurotabo spoke.**

"**Master, what you were planning to do?" Kurotabo asked and everyone looked at him with waiting eyes.**

"**I?" He asked and everyone nodded. Rikuo started to think and crossed his hands.**

"_**What should I do indeed? In all matter I should fight, because of the pride of the Nura clan, but since when has I cared about that? But still…I think I want to help that woman, and I´d like to see her again so…" **_**Rikuo thought.**

"**I´ll go!" Rikuo announced and everyone´s faces looked very pleased.**

"**I won´t force anyone to go, but I´m going to fight and lead you!" Rikuo said.**

"**Then…" Kurotabo started and stood up with everyone.**

"**We will…" Kubinashi said.**

"**Follow you, master!" Aotabo said and everyone yelled to Rikuo.**

"**Thank you everyone", Rikuo said.**

"_**Then I suppose, I should take over", **_**a voice suddenly said inside Rikuo´s head. In the past Rikuo would have been surprised but not anymore.**

"_**Yes, please do and…"**_** Rikuo thought.**

"_**What?"**_

"_**Win, for us and…for her"**_** Rikuo said.**

"_**Of course", **_**The voice replied and then Night Rikuo took over, and Rikuo sifted forms. Then Night Rikuo stood before them. **

"**Let´s go!" Night Rikuo said to his Night Parade.**

"**Yes!" Everyone replied. And so they left to fight with the Ice clan.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**They´re coming", Isana said as she opened her eyes.**

"**Prepare the troops", Isana said and stood up from her chair.**

"**Yes, my master", Icy said and bowed to her.**

"**What about her?" Icy asked. Isana spitted to ground and had a very displeased look on her face.**

"**Let´s keep her locked up, I don´t want to use her, unless we really have to. I want her to suffer a little bit longer", she said and made very cruel smile.**

"**Yes", Icy said vey pleased.**

"**Is this it?" Rikuo asked as he looked a big Ice castle in front of them.**

"**Yes, this is the ice clan´s, head-out", Kurotabo said.**

"**So, master what is the plan?" Aotabo asked.**

"**The plan is to take down Isana, I don´t care who kills her, as long as in the end we kill her, then the rest of her clan you can take down", Rikuo said.**

"**And**** the Ice triplets?" Kubinashi asked. Rikuo thought for a second then answered.**

"**You can kill them too", Rikuo said and opened the doors.**

"**Isana Easly! I answered to your calling! Show yourself!" Rikuo yelled. Then Isana appeared in front of him laughing.**

"**So you came, little boy", Isana laughed. Rikuo looked at her with a dull expression.**

"**You think you can win?" Isana asked and then a huge army appeared behind her, including the Ice triplets.**

"**We can easily defeat someone like you", Rikuo said with very confident voice. Isana looked at him with very fierce expression.**

"**Kill them! Kill all of them!" Isana yelled with rage. Then her side attacked and so did Rikuo´s side.**

**The fight was fierce, but Rikuo´s side was strong they didn´t lose in strength, but they were greatly outnumbered. Isana didn´t participate in battle she just sat, looking at the battle from high place, with Icy. At the middle of the battle Rikuo sensed, someone very familiar to him, under ground the castle.**

"_**Tsurara? What is she doing in here?" **_**Rikuo thought and then looked at around him. His side was very strong and the battle was even. Then he jumped to Kurotabo.**

"**What is it, master?" He asked as he stabbed to one man down.**

"**I have to step out for a while", Rikuo said as he at the same time kicked one men down.**

"**Why?" Kurotabo asked.**

"**Why, you ask. Does that mean that you can´t win without me?" Rikuo teased.**

"**Of course not!" Kurotabo said. **

"**Don´t worry I will come soon back", Rikuo said as he jumped away and run trough the closest door.**

"**Master?" Icy said as she noticed Rikuo leaving.**

"**I know", Isana said.**

"**What are you going to do?" Icy asked.**

"**Nothing. Let him go, he can´t do anything anyway. That girl is already mine", Isana said and smiled a very cruel smile.**

**Rikuo ran through the corridors trying to locate Tsurara.**

"_**Tsurara where are you?" **_**Rikuo thought as he ran forward. Then he ran to a small door which let to underground. He smashed through it and kept on running. Then he came to the dungeons, which were full of ice. He tried to look Tsurara from everyone of them, until he got to the sell at the end of the room. He smashed trough the door and held his breath when he saw her. She was hanging from the wall. Her wrist´s and ankle´s flesh was almost completely torn of, which told that she had been hanging there very long. Most of her clothes were torn of and her body was full of wounds and scratches. He was full of rage when he saw her like that. He cut her immediately down from there. He took the coat off which was on his shoulders and wrapped her to it. Then he hugged her tightly against his chest. **

"**Yuki-Onna?" He whispered, but she didn´t respond.**

"**Tsurara? Tsurara…everything is fine now I´m here", Rikuo said as he lifted her to his arms and walked away.**

"**Hmm…interesting", Isana said.**

"**What is it?" Icy asked.**

"**Our little guest found our girl", Isana said and stood up.**

"**Icy take the command, I´m going to step out for a while." Then Isana disappeared. Icy nodded and joined the battle, they were losing very badly.**

**Rikuo walked very slowly and tried not to move Tsurara very much. Tsurara was breathing, but very slowly.**

"_**What? Am I been carried? By whom?" **_**Tsurara thought as she slowly opened her eyes. At first it was very hard for her to figure out who it was, but when she realized she was shocked.**

"**Master Rikuo!" She yelled and Rikuo was so surprised that he almost fell down.**

"**Tsurara, don´t surprise me like that", he said and smiled to her.**

"**Why are you here?" Tsurara asked and looked at him.**

"**I´m here to kick that bitch Isana´s ass", Rikuo said very confident. Tsurara was shocked and grabbed his clothes. Rikuo surprised and looked at Tsurara.**

"**What do you think you´re doing! You can´t win against her! She´s the one who defeated the clans in north! You…" Tsurara preached and was caught up by a sudden cough fit and she coughed blood.**

"**Are you alright, Tsurara?" He asked and looked at her very worried. He stopped and put her down. Tsurara just coughed blood.**

"**What am I gonna do with you? You have wounds all over your body and you´re coughing blood, and you´re still trying to worry about me", Rikuo said and laughed.**

"**Wounded?" Tsurara asked and seemed just now to notice her wounds and looked at her hands. Rikuo was shocked when he noticed Tusrara´s surprised eyes as she looked at herself.**

"**What has she done to you?" He asked and bit his teeth together. Tsurara looked to the ground and grabbed his arm, just as if she was looking comfort.**

"**Don´t worry, Tsurara, I´m going to protect you", he just said and hugged her very tightly.**

"**Aww! Isn´t that sweet!" A voice said from the shadows. Rikuo and Tsurara were both surprised, when Isana appeared in front of them. Tsurara´s eyes got full of fear when she looked at her.**

"**Now, Tsurara. I would like you to kill Nura Rikuo", Isana said and Tsurara´s eyes got full of fear. Rikuo looked first at Tsurara, and then at Isana, and then again Tsurara.**

"**What does she mean by that, Tsurara?" Rikuo asked.**

"**It means that that thing in your hand belongs to me!" Isana yelled and pointed at Tsurara. Rikuo looked at Tsurara as she started to shake in his arms.**

"**Tsurara! I order you!" Isana yelled and lifted her hand, so that she revealed the contract mark in her arm. Then Tsurar started to yell from pain and she fell to the ground. She yelled and struggled from pain.**

"**Tsurara!" Rikuo yelled as he bend down to her side, then he noticed the contract mark in her arm, it was glowing.**

"**Tsurara, you are…" He started but couldn´t finish the sentence.**

"**That´s it Tsurara!" Isana yelled and laughed.**

"**Stop it!" Rikuo yelled and unsheathed his sword.**

"**Ha haa! There´s nothing you can do, Nura boy! Except die in here, by the hands of your beloved subordinate! Tsurara, this is an order! Change in to your true form and kill Nura Rikuo with everything you have!" Isana yelled like crazy.**

"**True form?" Rikuo said and looked at Tsurara. She was still on the floor and in pain, but she was looking at Rikuo.**

"**Master Rikuo! Kill me!" She begged with tears in her eyes.**

"**I order you, Tsurara!" Isana yelled again.**

"**No!" Tsurara yelled as she tired to resist, but her body was weak and she couldn´t resist long. Then she looked at Rikuo the last time and apologized. Then a huge ice pillar captured her inside it. For a second was very quiet, until a huge light came out of the ice pillar and it shattered into pieces. Inside the pillar came out Tsurara, but she had changed. Her body had grown and so had her hair, it was still the same colour though. She was wearing a light blue dress, which had no shoulder straps. She was very beautiful. As she landed to the ground she opened her eyes.**

"**That´s right, Tsurara. Kill him", Isana said very pleased. Then a blade started to form in her hand. Rikuo knew that he should draw his sword but he couldn´t. He was shocked by the beauty in front of her.**

"_**So this is what Grandfather meant, when he said he couldn´t move. But this is weird I have never felt this way", **_**Rikuo thought as he dropped his arms.**

"**Haha! Lost the will to fight, hu! What a coward!" Isana yelled and laughed. Then Tsurara moved and Rikuo closed his eyes, but the strike didn´t come.**

"**What the hell!" Isana yelled and Rikuo turned around. Tsurara had stabbed Isana.**

"**Why? How can you do this to your master!" Isana yelled with rage. Tsurara had empty and clod eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**How dare you? How dare you? ****I´m going to kill you!" Isana yelled but started to cough blood. **

"**You broke the contract", Tsurara said with a very cold voice, then she pulled her sword out and Isana fell to the ground. Tsurara swept her sword from blood and turned to look at Rikuo. Rikuo looked at her with wide and shocked eyes.**

"**Tsurara…you were…" Rikuo said but couldn´t finish the sentence.**

"**Yes", Tsurara said and looked to the floor.**

"**I don´t have any excuses", Tsurara said as she lifted her look from the floor.**

"**I have lied to you master Rikuo, and there´s nothing I can do to make things right, so I´m waiting for your judgement. **

**Rikuo was shocked by sudden seriousness in Tsurara´s voice, but before he could answer, he heard a loud voice coming from behind him, and turned around to look. The Rikuo´s subordinates were coming. They soon reached him.**

"**Master Rikuo, are you alright?" Kubinashi asked as he stopped next to Rikuo.**

"**Yes. But how did the battle end?" Rikuo asked already knowing the answer.**

"**We won, we killed the ice triplets, but not all the subordinates", Kurotabo said.**

"**But…those three were very tough", Aotabo said and Rikuo noticed that he was holding his hand. Then all of them noticed Tsurara standing next to Isana´s body.**

"**Is that…" Kubinashi started.**

"**I think it is…" Aotabo confirmed.**

"**The killer of 1000 youkais", Kurotabo said and then noticed Isana on the floor.**

"**She killed Isana of the north!" He suddenly yelled. And everyone seemed to just now to notice, Isana lying on the floor. They all prepared to attack her as she lifted her sword up. Then it just vanished into thin air. She turned to look at Rikuo and stared right into his eyes.**

"**Rikuo…" She started, but stopped suddenly and her eyes widened. She coughed blood and turned to look behind her.**

"**Don´t think so highly of yourself! Bitch!" Isana yelled. **

**Isana had stabbed Tsurara from behind, and then pulled her sword out. Tsurara fell to the ground bleeding very badly. Tsurara was coughing blood and Isana kicked her to her stomach, which made her cough even more.**

"**You stupid bitch! Did you really think you could get away, after what you did to me! You may be the killer of 1000 youkais, but you ain´t the strongest youkai! I have surpassed you a long time ago!" Isana yelled as she kept kicking on Tsurara. Then Rikuo suddenly attacked Isana and pushed her away from Tsurara.**

"**You son of a bitch!" Isana yelled when she clashed swords with Rikuo. When they separated their swords for a second Isana kicked Rikuo to stomach and then slashed him with her sword. Rikuo fell to the ground and the slide nest to Tsurara. Then Kurotabo and Aotabo attacked her like crazy.**

"**Master Rikuo, can you stand?" Kubinashi said and pulled Rikuo sot that he could sit.**

"**I´m fine…" He said and remembered then Tsurara and turned to look at her. She wasn´t moving, but she was still bleeding.**

"**Check how is she!" Rikuo yelled terrified. Kubinashi was surprised but didn´t question him. He walked to Tsurara.**

"**She´s in very bad shape, if we don´t stop the bleeding she will die", Kubinashi said and tried to tie her wounds, but she stopped him.**

"**It…won´t be necessary", She said and tried to get up.**

"**Stop moving! You´ll only make it worse!" Rikuo panicked. Both Tsurara and Kubinashi looked at him with very surprised faces. Then Tsurara just smiled to him.**

"**I´m fine…" She said and got up to her feet. She was very unstable when she started to walk towards Isana. **

**Rikuo was getting up too, when Tsurara stopped her, by waiving her hand.**

"**Don´t, it´s my battle", Tsurara said, and turned to look at him, with very serious eyes.**

"**This isn´t the first time she has used me like this, but this time she went too far!" Tsurara said and Rikuo saw her eyes been filled by pure rage. Then she turned to look at Isana, she was just about to finish Kurotabo off.**

"**Isana!" Tsurara yelled voice full of rage. Isana turned to look at her and her eyes were filled with fear.**

"**It´s time to pay you back, for all those years of suffering!" Tsurara yelled and the air in the room got even colder. Two blades formed to Tsurara´s hands and her eyes turned to red. The room was filled with rage and intent to kill. Isana started to smile at her.**

"**So, it seems you´re going to fight me with all you strength, huh", Isana said and dropped her sword.**

"**Well I suppose I should return the favour!" Isana yelled and spread out both of her hands and her eyes turned completely white as she yelled to the ceiling. The whole building started to shake. Isana started to change shape, her body grew bigger and her skin turned to blue.**

**When Isana finished her transforming process, she had turned into a giant blue ice dragon. **

"_**So what do you think!" **_**Isana yelled and laughed at Tsurara. Tsurara just stared at her with empty eyes.**

"**What do you want me to think?" Tsurara asked with dull voice.**

"**I don´t care which shape you are in, it doesn´t change the fact that I´m going to kill you", Tsurara said and lifted both of her swords.**

"_**Haha! You! You little bug? You really believe you can kill me?" **_**Isana yelled and laughed very loudly. Then Tsurara moved and Isana stopped laughing when one of her legs was cut off.**

"_**You…you little!"**_** Isana yelled and hit Tsurara with her tail. Tsurara flew straight to wall. Tsurara coughed and started to fall, but Isana caught her with her tail.**

"_**Oh no! I´m nearly not done with you yet**_**!" Isana said and started to wave her hand and then threw her to a wall. Tsurara dropped her swords and seemed to lose consciousness. She fell to the ground.**

"_**Done already? Then I will kill you now",**_** Isana said and ice sticks started to form from thin air.**

"_**Goodbye, miss slayer of 1000 youkais",**_** Isana said and ice sticks flew towards Tsurara, she didn´t move.**

**Tsurara heard as some of the ice stick hit the wall, but then suddenly blood flew to her face, but she herself didn´t feel anything, then she suddenly realized the blood wasn´t hers. She opened her eyes and saw Rikuo standing in front of her.**

"**Ma-master Rikuo?" She asked because she couldn´t believe her eyes. Then she saw the ice sticks that had pierced through his body.**

"**Rikuo!" She yelled with panic in her eyes.**

"**I…am…okay…" Rikuo said slowly and then started to fall. Tsurara caught him in her arms.**

"**Why! Why would you something like that for me? I´m the slayer of 1000 youkais", Tsurara yelled and tears started to fall from her eyes. Rikuo slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.**

"**No…to me…you´re…just…Tsurara…" Rikuo said quietly as he closed his eyes. Tsurara closed her eyes, but the tears wouldn´t stop. Then she squeezed him with her arms.**

"_**What an idiot! What he thought to achieve by doing that!" **_**Isana yelled and started to laugh.**

"**Master Rikuo!" Kurotabo, Kubinashi and Aotabo yelled, and started to run towards him. Then suddenly floor under Tsurara started to freeze and ice particles started to form from air. **

"**How dare you…" Tsurara said with very quiet voice.**

"_**Huh? I didn´t hear you, could you repeat?"**_** Isana said as she turned to look at Tsurara. She was shocked.**

"_**Wha-what are you doing?"**_** She yelled. The cold air what was formed by Tsurara´s mere power was healing Rikuo´s wounds. Then Tsurara suddenly lifted her face and looked straight at Isana. Her eyes were filled with rage. Isana unconsciously backed off. Tsurara put Rikuo to floor and stood up, then she walked towards Isana.**

"**Take care of Rikuo", she said to Kurotabo as she passed him.**

"**Ye-yes!" Kurotabo said and then all three of them rushed to Rikuo. Tsurara stopped straight below Isana and looked at her. **

"**You wanted the monster, who can kill 1000 youkais with one stone, didn´t you?" Tsurara said and Isana´s eyes were filled with fear. Then Tsurara speard out both of her hands.**

"**Well now you got the monster you wanted so much!" She yelled and then a great typhoon formed around her and covered her completely. **

**The typhoon lifted Tsurara from the ground and when the wind cleared. Tsurara had turned completely white, her skin, her hair, even her eyes. She was surrounded by clear wall.**

"**You think…that…that´s is enough to defeat me!" Isana yelled and opened her mouth, a big blue fire ball came out of her mouth and flew towards Tsurara. Tsurara just lifted her left hand and the ball was destroyed. Then Tsurara looked at Isana, with her white and completely empty eyes.**

"**Is that all you got? Then it´s my turn", Tsurara said and pinted her finger towards Isana. A small light beam left from her finger and went straight through Isana´s stomach. Isana fell to the ground and she turned back to her human form. Tsurara got down to the ground and walked next to Isana. Rikuo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tsurara.**

"**Tsurara…" he said quietly.**

"**Master, is awake, he said something!" Kurotabo yelled.**

"**Master, can you sit?" Kubinashi asked and helped Rikuo to sit. Rikuo just looked at Tsurara which was just standing next to Isana. Kubinashi and the others watched her too. Then Tsurara suddenly lifted Isana up by taking her from her throat.**

"**Isana!" Tsurara yelled and Isana opened her eyes slowly.**

"**You wanted a monster! Well you got one! But now you went a little bit too far!" Tsurara yelled with her emotionless voice.**

"**What…are…you?" Isana asked.**

"**I´m going to kill this entire clan!"Tsurara yelled and then she started to glow.**

"**Stupid if you are planning to kill the entire clan that would mean yourself too", Isan yelled.**

"**I don´t plan on living any longer than this", Tsurara said and they started to slowly rise to the air.**

"_**Tsurara…" **_**Rikuo thought as he watched her.**

"**You´re going to die, Isana of the North!" Tsurara yelled and then several light beams left from her body many different directions.**

"**Don´t!" Isana yelled as one of the beams hit her. Then she was reduced to ashes.**

**Soon every remaining Ice clan members had been reduced to ashes. Tsurara dropped her hands a looked at the roof. Then she suddenly returned to normal started to fall. Rikuo rushed and caught her from air, to his arms. Rikuo looked at Tsurara. She was full of wounds but still alive.**

"**Master?" Aotabo asked as he walked to him. Rikuo turned around and looked at all three of them.**

"**Let´s go home", Rikuo said and started to walk away, still carrying Tsurara in his arms.**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Would**__**, they be ready to die for you?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**And…would you be ready to die for them?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**I'm jealous, I wish I had someone like you to protect or someone who would protect me"**_

"_**Why you don´ have anyone like that?"**_

"_**Because I don't live in a world like that…"**_

**Tsurara slowly opened her eyes, she touched her face, it was wet.**

"_**I see…I have been crying…but why? I don't remember…why indeed…everything seems so difficult right now…why am I here…" **_**Tsurara thought to herself and slowly closed her eyes. Then suddenly everything came back to her, she suddenly lifted her upper body up, but a sudden pain-attack stopped her from standing up. She but a hand to her chest and started to breath heavily.**

"**What is…" She asked from herself, when she suddenly heard footsteps. She looked at the door, and got ready to attack. When the door opened she was very surprised and her eyes widened. It was Rikuo, in his night form. Rikuo seemed also very surprised, but then noticed Tsurara keeping hand in her chest and his eyes got a little serious. **

"**You should take it easy, your body hasn't fully recovered yet", Rikuo said and stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him. Tsurara looked at Rikuo and didn't move even a muscle. Rikuo sat next to her on the floor and handed a cup of tea to her.**

"**Drink up, it will make you feel better", he said and Tsurara took the cup very reluctantly. She kept her eyes on the cup and didn't look in Rikuo´s eyes. Both of them stayed quiet, until Tsurara broke the silence.**

"**How long?" She asked still eyes in the tea cup. Rikuo looked at her with question look.**

"**How long, I have been sleeping?" She asked and squeezed the cup in her hands.**

"**About, four days", Rikuo answered.**

"**Four days!" Tsurara yelled and lifted her face but put it down as fast as she has lifted it. Her hair covered her face completely. Then she suddenly realized that she was still in her "adult –form", she glanced at Rikuo behind her hair, but moved her look the to the tea cup.**

"**So…" Tsurara started and she had to swallow, so that she could continue.**

"**Now you know", She said. Rikuo looked at her and then turned his face away.**

"**About, your other form?" Rikuo asked, although he already knew the answer. Tsurara nodded.**

"**Yes, it's very difficult not to notice about it, I mean you transformed right in front of me", Rikuo said and his voice was very bitter. Tsurara lowered her face even more. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Rikuo stood up and walked to the door.**

"**I haven't told to anyone who you are", Rikuo said and stepped out from the door. After Rikuo had closed the door Tsurara started to cry, very quietly.**

**When Tsurara was able to stop the tears she stood up, got dressed up and walked to the door. She opened it and looked at both directions. After she had confirmed that no one was there she came out and started to walk away. **

"**That´s absurd!" One of the great youkais yelled.**

"**She should be executed immediately!" **

**After Rikuo had come back, with Tsurara. Nurarihyo had had to call on the Youkai meeting, to decide what do to with her, although Nurarihyo or anyone else didn´t know it was Tsurara.**

"**Yes, but we should also consider the fact that she had been used by Isana", Nurarihyo said very calmly. **

"**Get real! How could anyone be able to use HER!"**

"**That's right she must be lying!"**

"**I agree!"**

**Nurarihyo sighed and sipped his tea, as he listened to their conversations. Rikuo entered the room without saying a word and sat next to his grandfather. Nurarihyo looked at him and put his tea cup down.**

"**It's nice that you finally decided to arrive, Rikuo", Nurarihyo said.**

"**Well, I only came to see if you had made any progress", Rikuo said and looked very bored. Nurarihyo looked first at Rikuo then the youkais and then again Rikuo.**

"**Well how does it look to you?" He asked and grabbed his tea cup and sipped again. Rikuo looked at his grandfather like he was an idiot, then he stood up and walked to the door.**

"**Wait a moment Rikuo", Nurarihyo said and Rikuo stopped.**

"**I want hear your opinion", Nurarihyo said and looked at Rikuo´s back.**

"**On what?" He asked.**

"**Don´t play dumb on me!" Nurarihyo yelled. Rikuo turned around and looked very fierce when he looked at his grandfather.**

"**Do you mean the topic, where we should decide which way is the best way to kill her! Excuse me if I don´t want to be a part of it!" Rikuo yelled to his grandfather.**

"**Rikuo! You´re taking this to too personal level, but I don´t understand why!" Nurarihyo yelled and looked at Rikuo.**

"**Like, you would know!" He yelled and regretted immediately what he had said. He looked around him; everyone in the room had stopped talking to listen to them. Rikuo turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.**

**Rikuo walked around the house without thinking.**

"_**It´s happening again! I getting too emotional! But why this has never happened before",**_** he thought and walked around, without noticing he arrived at the Tsurara´s room. He knocked and when he didn´t hear response he went in. The room was empty there was no sign of Tsurara. Rikuo ran out and started to look her all over the house. He had almost given up, but when he went to look from the backyard. He found Tsurara sitting there and looking Sakura –trees. Tsurara turned to look at him when he approached her and sat next to her.**

"**They are so beautiful", Tsurara suddenly said. Rikuo looked at her and then the Sakura and nodded.**

"**I wanted to see them for the last time, when they blossom I mean", Tsurara said and looked at the Sakura.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Rikuo asked and didn´t move his look from the Sakura.**

"**I´m not stupid Rikuo, I know that right now they are holding a meeting to decide wheter or not they are going to kill me. And we both know what they are going to vote. The only question is how?" Tsurara said and Rikuo noticed her squeezing her hands together. Rikuo didn´t know what to say and when he finally looked at her, she was staring at him, with to so golden and sad eyes.**

"**What are you thinking?" Rikuo suddenly asked, surprising himself as well.**

"**The day I met you, it seems to be so long time ago, but actually it wasn't so long ago", Tsurara said and her eyes got even more sad. Rikuo looked at her with very sad expression which Tsurara had never seen in his eyes.**

"**What are you thinking?" Tsurara suddenly asked. Rikuo was very surprised, but answered honestly.**

"**About what made you eyes look so sad", Rikuo asked and looked at Tsurara´s eyes. Tsurara blushed and turned her face away. Then a small smile appeared on her face, but it disappeared soon and the sad expression came back. She looked at the sky and the full moon.**

"**Probably my entire life", she just said and her voice was deep and miserable.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Rikuo asked and looked at her. She smirked and glazed at him.**

"**It´s going to be a very long story, do you still want to hear it?" She asked very playfully. Rikuo looked at the moon and then laid back.**

"**Sure, it´s not like we have to go anywhere, and we have a whole night", Rikuo said.**

"**Your´re right…" Tsurara said and stared at the moon, at the same time remembering her past and everything that has happened to her, good and bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I was born about 600 years ago. **__**I lived in a small village at north. The village had separated itself from all the other youkais, so all there was ice-youkai. We were so isolated that we had no idea what was going on at the rest of the world. **_

_**I don´t even remember when I was born or who my parents were, as long as I remember I have always been alone. I lived always alone, bullied by everyone else, but still I didn´t complain, maybe because I didn´t know about anything better.**_

_**Then one day, some other youkais attacked the village hoping that there would be some strong youkais who would join their army. But our villagers were pretty hard headed so they just said no. The youkais left but after three days they came back and executed every last youkai. I was trying to stay hidden from them, but of course they found me.**_

"**Boss! Look we got ourselves a coward!" **_**One of the soldiers yelled as he pulled me from my hair.**_

"**Well look at that!" **_**The boss was big and he had a cruel face. He lifted me up with his hand.**_

"**Do you wanna die, little girl?" **_**He asked from me and his men started to laugh. I didn´t say anything and just kept my look at the ground.**_

"**Are you listening to me?" **_**He yelled to me and hit me to face and threw me to the ground.**_

"**Huh, just kill her", **_**he just said and walked away. Then something snapped inside my head. After that I don´t remember much, but when I came to everything around me was destroyed. I somehow realized that I was behind it, and started to shake from fear.**_

_**After a while some travelling youkais came and they took me with them. I lived quite a long time with them. They didn´t treat me badly but they kept their distance and treated me like an outsider, but they gave me food and clothes so that was okay. They were also from small village, but they said that they had an alliance with the Nura clan**_

_**I lived with them almost six years, when the Isana of the North came. I was then only 14-years old. Isana just came there to kill everyone, I didn't understand why. Then they found me and were about to kill me, but this time I was prepared and attacked them. I defeated them in a blink of an eye and Isana noticed my powers and approached me.**_

"**So you are the child who destroyed the winter village, at north, aren't you?" **_**she asked from me. She told me all about how she had been looking for me all this time. She told me that she was also from Ice clan, and that she wanted my powers. I was young and naïve, so I followed her obediently and went to work under her.**_

_**Soon I realized what her true nature was. She started to teach all kinds of different techniques and combat moves, and soon there was no one who could beat me. Then she put me on dangerous missions to kill anyone who opposed her. When I succeed she just gave me a new mission, but if I failed she punished me by almost killing me, even though I was much stronger than her and could have easily killed her. But I thought what good would that too, and then I would be alone, again. So far she was only who had not abandoned me.**_

_**So I just kept on working under her **__**without thinking who I killed and why. Soon I realized that I had become completely emotionless. But then I met your grandfather. I didn´t think anything but just killing him, but then I saw his subordinates his Night Parade, and I envied him. He had people who would die for him and he would die for them. I let him live and just walked away, which I had never done before.**_

_**Of course when I came back Isana yelled at me and punished me severely. Out of pain and sorrow I left and ran until I couldn't move because of the wounds. I changed into my other form, which was exactly me, although many years younger. Then I sat to the ground and started crying. It started raining and the water made the wounds hurt even more.**_

_**I sat there long time crying about my life. Then suddenly the rain stopped and I lifted my face. It was Setsura, holding an umbrella on top of my head**_

"**Why are you sitting here all alone", **_**she just asked me with so gentle voice.**_

"**Come I´ll give you something dry to wear, if you stay like that you´ll get a cold", **_**she said and held out her hand. I reluctantly took her hand and she pulled me up. After that I didn't go back to Isana.**_

_**Setsura was so kind to me. She wasn´t mean, she loved and protected me. I was happy for many years with her. But it didn´t last long, soon Isana´s subordinates found us. And as expected Setsura protected me, but even though she was strong there was too many of them and they soon defeated her. Then they took me and got ready to kill her. But even though she knew they were going to kill her, she just looked at me and held out her hand.**_

"**Run!" **_**She said to me and then went berserk. I changed back to my original form and defeated all of them in a single blow, then I took Setsura and escaped.**_

_**After that I was sure that she would hate me and abandon me.**_

"**So now you know, about me. And who I really am", **_**I said to her with tears in my eyes.**_

"**You don´t have to worry, when I leave you they will stop hunting you and…"**_** I started explaining to her and I was sure that she would soon get mad and yell at me, but then she suddenly hugged me.**_

"**All these years, why didn´t you tell me anything…" **_**she said with sad voice. **_

"**You could have allowed me to share some of your pain, cause that´s what parents do for their children", **_**she said and I looked at her face, she was smiling to me. And without even noticing I turned back to my child form and started crying in her arms. She hugged me even tighter.**_

"**Poor child, what kind of world made you like this?" **_**She asked, but I knew she didn´t ask it from me. We sat there for a long time without movin.**_

_**But both of us knew, that Isana would come after us again. Setsura decided pay a visit to her old friend, Nura Nurarihyo. When we arrived at his home the atmosphere was very weird, everyone felt very awkward around Setsura I could tell. But Nurarihyo just looked at Setsura with dumb eyes.**_

"**So, you have returned?"**_** Nurarihyo asked.**_

"**Not really, there´s just a favour I would like to ask from you", **_**Setsura said with cold voice.**_

"**Fine let´s hear it"**_**, Nurarihyo said and was turning around when he saw me. He was very surprised and looked then at Setsura.**_

"**Is she yours?" **_**He asked very surprised. I looked at her also, Setsura nodded very proudly and said.**_

"**Yes, she is mine"**_**, she said and I felt her squeezing my hand tighter.**_

"**Okay", **_**he just said and started walking inside.**_

_**I was left to another room, as the two of them talked. Setsura came soon back and I ran into her arms, she had very sad face.**_

"**What´s wrong?" **_**I asked at her. She just smiled and kissed my forehead.**_

"**Nothing is wrong", **_**she just answered.**_

_**At that time I still had no idea what she was planning on doing. But I came clear to me sooner than I had expected.**_

_**After we had stayed at the Nura house a little over two months, she came. I and Setsura were sleeping in our room, when we heard a loud explosion. It woke both of us.**_

"**What´s going on?" **_**I asked and hold her hand. She stood up and walked to the door. She looked outside and came back inside.**_

"**Listen to me, stay here no matter what I´ll be soon back", **_**she said kissed my forehead and ran out. I couldn´t move my body was like frozen; I just hid under my quilt and closed my eyes. I don´t know how long I was hiding but eventually Setsura returned and petted my back. I stood up and looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears. I tried to wipe them away, but she stopped me and then hugged me very tightly.**_

"**I wish we would have more time", **_**she said to me and I tried to look into her eyes but her hold was strong.**_

"**What do you mean by that?" **_**I asked and she patted my back slowly up and down.**_

"**I want you to know that no matter what, I love you", **_**she just said with sad voice.**__**Then she pushed me away and looked at my eyes. Her eyes were serious.**_

"**You need to promise me something", **_**she said and I nodded.**_

"**Anything", **_**I said hoping that would make her happier.**_

"**Don´t ever tell who you really are and don´t ever again change to that from again, no matter what, do you understand" **_**she said and hold me tightly with her hands, and she didn´t let go until I nodded. Then she let go and hugged me again, gently.**_

"**I love you, Yuki-Onna", **_**she said and kissed my forehead. Then she stood up and walked to the door. **_

"**Wait!" **_**I yelled and stood up, but she stopped me from going after her.**_

"**No, don´t follow me****, I´ll be back", **_**she said without looking me. But I still noticed that she was lying to me.**_

"**Just keep your promise do you understand?" **_**She said and stepped out of the room.**_

"**I love you, mother", **_**I said tears in my eyes. She just rushed out and closed the door. After she had left I fell to the ground on my knees. It was the first and the last time I had called her mother.**_

_**Even though I was in my child form, I still had lived over 500 years, so I understood that she was lying to me. I don´t know how long I waited there alone, over six hours, I think. Then someone knocked to the door. I lifted my face hoping Setsura would be there, but it was your grandfather. He walked inside and sat in front of me. His eyes were empty.**_

"**What is it?" **_**I asked and tried to hold my tears.**_

"**Your mother…she´s dead", **_**he just said. I got completely dull and couldn´t move even a muscle. Even though I had anticipated it, it was still a shock and my entire body started to shake. And Nurarihyo noticed it. He put his hand to my shoulder.**_

"**Little one, it´s alright to cry", **_**he said and then I couldn´t hold it anymore, I cried entire night. Knowing that I had once again lost the place to belong…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rikuo looked at Tsurara as she sat next to him, eyes closed. ****The story that she had just told was sad and also full of pain. Tsurara slowly opened her eyes, but kept her face turned away.**

"**Later on, I found out that Isana had attacked the house that night****, looking for me, and that Setsura had claimed that she had killed me, in order to keep me safe. And that the request she had asked was that if I could stay with the Nura clan. She had all the time anticipated it and was prepared to die", she said and Rikuo realized that tears started to fall from her eyes.**

"**And now, I have broken my promise and have made her sacrifice for nothing", she said and put her hands to her face.**

"**For what reason was I even born…" she asked and then Rikuo exploded.**

"**For what reason? Are you seriously asking that?" He yelled at her. She looked at him very surprised.**

"**Come hear of course, meet me, and the others! Are you really saying that the slayer of 1000 youkais, will go down that easily!" He yelled but got suddenly very silent, when he realized what he had said and looked away. He started to blush and so did Tsurara.**

"**Besides…" he started still looking away and Tsurara glazed at him.**

"**You should consider this situation from Tsurara Oikawa´s point of view, I don´t think she is ready to leave us yet", Rikuo said slowly and thoughfully. Tsurara looked at him with widened eyes. Then she suddenly giggled and stood up. She jumped to the ground and the ground was frozen. Rikuo looked at her enchanted by her appearance, when she turned around to look at her and her hair was swayed slowly around, and small snowflakes were formed around her like diamonds. Then she suddenly jumped in front of him and took his face in her hands. Then she put her lips against his, and kissed him. Rikuo´s eyes were really wide when Tsurara pulled herself away and smiled at him.**

"**I suppose it´s time for the slayer of 1000 youkais to make her break away!" She said cheerfully and turned away. It took a while before Rikuo realized the situation and stood up.**

"**Wait!" He yelled and Tsurara turned to look at him.**

"**Are we going to see you again?" He asked. Tsuraras´s face was sad, but she didn´t say anything.**

"**What about Yuki-Onna?" He asked again. Tsurara´s face turned very happy and impish.**

"**Maybe…" Then she was turning around again, until Rikuo stopped her again.**

"**What's your **_**real**_** name?" He asked and Tsurara smiled at him.**

"**It´s…" She said and the wind blow. Rikuo´s eyes were widened and before he noticed she was gone, leaving only cold air as proof that she really existed. Then he turned around and walked into his room.**

**Few minutes after Tsurara had left the youkais came to execute her and were furious when they found out she had escaped. After that they took again a long meeting, and as the result the youkai leaders were too scared to go after her. So they just left.**

**Two months has passed since Tsurara left, and she hasn´t returned, although Rikuo is of course waiting. **

"**Rikuo!" A voice**** yelled to Rikuo. Rikuo slowly opened his eyes but it was too bright so he closed them again.**

"**You´ll be late from school if you don´t get up now!" A voice yelled again. Rikuo just pulled his quilt on top of his head.**

"**I´m not going, so just let me sleep mother", he just answered. Then it got quiet for a while, until the voice talked again.**

"**Who said I would be your mother", the voice said slowly. Then Rikuo finally recognized the voice and got up and opened his eyes. After his eyes got used to the light, a small figure started to form in front of him. And soon he recognized who it was and his eyes widened from surprise. It was Tsurara, sitting next to his bed, in her normal form and wearing school uniform. Rikuo was speechless.**

"**I thought I should return back to school or everyone will think I was eaten by a youkai", she said giggled. Then Rikuo broke down and hugged Tsurara. Tsurara was surprised but she hugged him too.**

"**What took you so long?" He asked trying to keep his tears away.**

"**I´m sorry…", she just said.**

"**It´s okay, as long as you promise me not to ever do something like that again", he said. Tsurara thought for a while before she answered.**

"**Yes, I promise", she said.**

"**You promise what?" A voice said. And both of them were surprised and separated from each other.**

"**Oh no! Go on, go on, I just cam to check on were you able wake him up. And I see you have your own ways to wake him up", Kerojo said and entered the room. Both Rikuo and Tsurara got completely red.**

"**Well anyway you should hurry if you wanna get to the school in time", Kerojo said and smirked as she walked away. Both of them were very quiet, until Tsurara suddenly coughed and stood up.**

"**That´s right I have some minor business to take care of, before we go to school, so you should get dressed", she said and headed towards the door. Then she suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Rikuo.**

"**What?" Rikuo asked and then she suddenly remembered last night, and their conversation and how beautiful she had looked towards the moon, and of course the kiss. It seemed like both of them remembered the same thing and blushed.**

"**We-well I´ll be going now!" Tsurara said and rushed out. Rikuo was very confused of his own feelings and then suddenly touched his lips. But realized soon what he was doing and let his hand fall down. Then he looked at the place were Tsurara had stood just seconds ago.**

"_**What if I´m…" **_**he thought but didn´t finish the sentence.**

"_**What if, you are what?" **_**A voice asked inside his head.**

"_**Well you´re the one who should understand", **_**Rikuo said very frustrated.**

"_**What do you mean?" **_**The voice asked calmly.**

"_**You´re the one who kissed her, weren´t you?" **_**Riku asked and then it got quiet for a while.**

"_**You were too…" **_** The voice said very embarrassed. Rikuo nodded and got red again. Then he just put clothes on and rushed outside of his room.**

**He met up soon with Tsurara and rushed out of the house with her. He looked very long her face, but didn´t understand his own feelings. But he was positive that both he and his night form were very fond to her….**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"**Master! Master! Master, wake up!" A voice screamed very loudly. Rikuo slowly opened his eyes and closed them immediately, because it was too bright. Then he felt someone pulling his arm. He finally opened his eyes and saw Tsurara.**

"**What is it, Tsurara?" Rikuo asked as he rubbed his eyes.**

"**You're sleeping, at the middle of your work!" Tsurara yelled at him and pointed the table. Rikuo looked at his table and was terrified. His cup of tea had fallen over and the tea was all over his papers.**

"**Damned!" Rikuo swore and tried to save his papers, but it was too late. Tsurara sighed and picked some papers from the floor. Then she froze the papers that had got tea on them.**

"**Here", she said as she handed the papers to him. Rikuo took them and swore still a while. Tsurara looked at him as he tried to think what to do. She sighed again.**

"**I'll help you", she said and sat next to him.**

"**You will?" Rikuo asked and lifted his eyebrow.**

"**Sure, I'll write these papers again which got damaged, and you will continue on what you were doing, before I you fell asleep", Tsurara said, picked a pencil and started to copy the texts. **

**Rikuo stared at her for a while, before he got to work.**

"_**It has been about a year since all of that happened", **_**he thought to himself and glanced at Tsurara.**

"_**After that we haven't talked about Isana or anything that is related to that incident. Tsurara looks the same as she always has, but I'm sure something has changed inside of her" **_**Rikuo thought and continued to stare at her, soon Tsurara felt his stare and turned to look at him.**

"**Is there something wrong?" Tsurara asked. Rikuo woke up and shake his head.**

"**Nothing is wrong", he said and focused on his papers. Tsurara looked at him and opened her eyes, but then closed it and then opened it again. Then she sighed and shake her head.**

"**Master Rikuo…" She started very confident. Rikuo turned to look at her. Then both of them just started at each other****. Then Rikuo suddenly opened his mouth and was just about to say something, when they heard footsteps.**

"**Master Rikuo!" Aotabo yelled as he entered the room. Rikuo was so surprised, by the sudden appearance, that he fell over and took the table with him. Aotabo and Tsurara looked terrified as all the papers flew all over the room. Tsurara and Aotabo rushed to catch them. They got them all just in time. Then Rikuo stood up from the floor and lifted the table.**

"**What is it, Aotabo!" Rikuo asked and looked at Aotabo.**

"**Oh, right! I came here to look for Yuki-Onna", Aotabo said and looked at Tsurara.**

"**Me? Why?" Tsurara asked very surprised. **

"**It´s the first snow, I thought you…" Aotabo started but Tsurara was already out of the room and all the papers she was holding blew to the air. Aotabo rushed to catch them.**

**Rikuo looked at her very curious and walked to the door. There he saw that Tsurara was looking at the sky and just standing on the ground. Soon Aotabo walked behind him and sat down.**

"**You would better to sit down too", Aotabo said and patted the floor next to him. Rikuo sat down and looked at Tsurara.**

**Suddenly the air around her started to freeze and the snow started to fell from the sky. Tsurara lifted both of her hands and waved them around. Then she started to jump around the yard. She jumped, swayed her body and hands. It took Rikuo a while to realize what she was doing, because she was so enchanted by it.**

"**She's dancing", he just suddenly whispered.**

"**Yes she is." Rikuo heard someone saying and turned around. It was Kurotabo. Then he realized Kubinashi and Kerojo and many others, they were all watching Tsurara.**

"**That girl still knows how to do it", Kerojo said very impressed.**

"**What do you mean?" Rikuo asked.**

"**That is the Ice youkais Fist Snow dance", Kerojo said.**

"**First Snow –dance?" Rikuo asked.**

"**Yes, at every year when the first snow comes, the ice youkais dance that dance as their prayer", Kerojo said and looked entranced at Tsurara.**

"**If they do this every year why I have never seen this before?" Rikuo asked.**

"**Because, Tsurara haven't done this after she came to Nura clan", Kurotabo said.**

"**But this year she promised that she would do it, that's why we have been really expecting the first snow", Kurotabo said and looked at Tsurara. After that no one said anything. They just looked at Tsurara as she danced across the yard.**

**For a clinch seconds Rikuo could she Tsurara´s true form. And somehow he knew that no one else could see her, that that show was only meant for him. He felt something move inside of him and he felt the feelings of the other him. They both looked at her and both of them saw the different version of Tsurara.**

* * *

"**That was quite a show you pulled there", Rikuo sais to Tsurara as they were walking at the street.**

"**Thanks", Tsurara said and smiled at him. Rikuo felt how his cheeks turned to red. He quickly looked the other way. After the Tsurara´s dance, she had asked Rikuo to come on a walk with her. And so they had been walking about an hour soon.**

"**So where are we going actually?" Rikuo asked again.**

"**We'll be there soon", Tsurara said very cheerfully. They were climbing on a big hill.**

**After a while of walking they got to the top and Tsurara turned around and looked at Rikuo.**

"**What?" Rikuo asked. Tsurara pointed behind him and Rikuo turned around. He breathed heavily as he looked the view. He saw the entire city and boy it was beautiful, he saw all the lights of the city in the night and the falling snow made it even more beautiful.**

**Rikuo turned to look at Tsurara, to see her expression, it was full of joy and happiness. Rikuo took a breath and took Tsurara´s hand. Tsurara was surprised and looked at Rikuo.**

"**I…" Rikuo tried to say but he chickened and let go of her hand.**

"_**I can't say it, I just can't" **_**Rikuo thought.**

"_**Are you chickening out?" **_**A voice said inside is head.**

"_**Well maybe you can say it?" **_**Rikuo said very frustrated. And before he even noticed, he had changed into his night form. Tsurara looked at him very confused of the situation. Then the night Rikuo opened his mouth but hesitated. He felt as he shouldn't be the one to say it to her, it felt wrong to him. He closed his mouth and lowered his head. Tsurara smiled at him and took few steps away from him and turned around. Now she was back to back to Rikuo.**

**Soon Rikuo felt incredible energy been released and lifted his head. He came completely speechless. A beautiful woman stood before him, she looked exactly like Tsurara, but she like the adult version of her. Rikuo stared at her back for a long time, neither one of them moved. Then suddenly the woman turned around and faced Rikuo, she had Tsurara´s eyes. The woman was smiling.**

"**Did you have something to say to me?" She asked with Tsurara´s voice. Then, like someone had moved him, Rikuo walked to Tsurara with confidence. He stopped right in front of her, their chests almost touched. Then Rikuo lowered his face and kissed Tsurara, it was quick kiss and Tsurara didn't have time to respond.**

**When Rikuo pulled his lips away from hers and looked Tsurara´s face, she had very confused look on her face.**

"**I have been meaning to say something to you, but the human me didn´t have the courage to say it. And I did have the courage but I felt like I should have said it to…" Rikuo said quickly and took a small break, but continued almost immediately.**

"**You", he finished and said very emphatically, you part. Tsurara looked at him and smiled. Rikuo took deep breath and got ready to speak.**

"_**God! I feel ridiculous! I have never felt like this, and I feel stupid!" **_**Night Rikuo thought.**

"_**Just say what you feel" **_**Rikuo said calmly.**

"_**I know! I know!"**_** Night Rikuo said and looked at Tsurara, which was patiently waiting.**

"**Tsurara, I…" Rikuo started but stopped, he bit his tongue and continued.**

"**I love you, Tsurara", Rikuo said and took deep breath. Tsurara had surprised look on her face and a bit confused.**

"_**Right, now I said it", **_**Rikuo thought and squeezed his fist.**

**Then suddenly Tsurara took both of his hands on her own, and kissed him. Rikuo was surprised but then kissed her back. The kiss was long; it looked like the time had stopped. Then Tsurara pulled herself away and looked at Rikuo´s red eyes.**

"**I love you too", Tsurara said and smiled at him. Rikuo felt as his heart had jumped to his throat, he was sure that he could go flying at any moment. Then Rikuo kissed Tsurara again and this time neither of them moved away. They didn't know how long they would stand there or would they never move, but they sure didn't care about that.**

**

* * *

Thanks for all of you who have read and supported me all the way to the end of this story!:D I really enjoyed writing about Tsurara and Rikuo, and I hope I can keep on writing about them also in the future! I hope I can get something new soon for all of you to read! But still, thanks to all of you!:D**


End file.
